


Took this photo of Luke last night x

by alphabetical_insanity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I got the prompt from tumblr, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the aftermath of that one picture Ash took of Luke <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took this photo of Luke last night x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom and my first time generally writing for a very long time. All excuses aside, this is probably really bad and I apologise.

Ashton put his phone is his pocket after admiring the photo he had just taken. He was quite proud of it as it really was beautiful. The combination of the view and Luke was breathtaking in Ashtons opinion.

Ashton walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Luke moved his hands to rest on top of Ashtons and turned his head slightly to nuzzle into Ashtons temple.

"What's up babe?" Luke asked quietly.  
Ashton hummed and tightened his arms slightly.

"Just looking at the view." Ashton replied. "It's gorgeous isn't it?"

Luke hummed in agreement and looked toward Ashton. Ashton turned his head toward Luke and the boys looked into each others eyes for a while. Luke leaned towards Ashton and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. They pulled apart and Ashton pressed another quick kiss to Lukes lips.

"I love you, baby." He mumbled against his lips, blushing lightly. Luke blushed a deeper shade of red and flicked his eyes down but quickly locked eyes with Ash again. Ashton loved that Luke still reacted the same way every time he said he loved him.

"I love you too." Luke said so quietly no one but Ashton had a hope of hearing.

The two shared a small smile before Luke turned back to look over the city. Ashton pressed a gentle kiss to Lukes neck as he too looked back to the city below them. They stood in comfortable silence just looking at the beautiful sight in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably really bad I'm so sorry. Constructive criticism is welcome but please be gentle with me :)


End file.
